Wrong First Impressions
by Hinasakii
Summary: Sari has been captured! A present for Shannon :3 SarixBlitzwing


**A present for Shannon, a close friend 'o mine.**

**Writing this was rather fun and I can safely say that I'm becoming a fan of SarixBlitzwing. Oh, some people may be OOC because well, I suck at characterizing, well, characters!  
**

**This is my own extreme twist on part of the storyline...**

* * *

Her eyes were closed, corneas rolling frantically under tanned eye lids.

She registered voices. They were speaking in low hushed tones, probably thinking that she wasn't awake.

Blackarachnia was the first voice to become clear to her. "Honestly you over did it, Lugnut, you still haven't fixed that thick one track processor have you!"

"No, But I'll knock you half way to that accursed robot city If you don't-!" Lugnut retorted looming more over Sari trying to intimidate the opposing Decepticon. Sari flinched slightly when the shadow darkened over her.

A cold chill fell like a blanket over the room and two loud sounds resonated over the electronic beeping. Blackarachnia and Lugnut both made sounds of struggle.

Icy Blitzwing's voiced echoed, Sari shaking a little from the sudden coldness. "Zis is becoming quite ze bad habit, both of you. You'll wake ze girl-" Blitzwing's face changed to Hothead. "-and I won't be happy!"

It had become evident that Icy had frozen their mouths shut. A shattering of ice ensued, both Blackarachnia and Lugnut freeing themselves from the icy muzzle.

"Just take the girl to a room, we already have the key." Blacharachnia said, thoroughly annoyed, while she held the key in her hand, later placing it in a electronic container.

Blitzwing's face changed to Random. He cackled maniacally, "Okay Itzy Bitzy! Don't blow an abdomen, he he!" He gently picked up the 'sleeping' girl and headed towards the outer hall. His face changed to Icy. He turned to his peers, "I will be back shortly."

Sari was uncomfortable. Not exactly about the fact that she was being carried by a robot, but by the fact that the robot was a Decepticon. The very type that dislike those people she was close friends with. She felt like she was labeled as a Autobot which constantly had her smiling widely. Many would say like a fool but she couldn't be any happier.

Now, she wasn't so happy, she was full of fear. How could she have been so careless? If she had just stayed close to Bumblebee, not have tried to assist her friends in the middle of the battlefield. Sure she had done it plenty of times before but those calls were way too close for comfort. That and she wouldn't have been knocked out by Lugnut. How exactly she could not remember.

"Voice Verification." An electronic voice rang out of the electronic panel near a titanium sliding door.

"It's meeee, wahaha!" Random Blitzwing cackled. He was feeling rather giddy today.

"Verified, Blitzwing..." The door slid open and Blitzwing stepped in. He placed Sari gently sitting against the wall. He began to collect things, Hothead mumbling angrily about humans having to use beds and what not. When he finally made a makeshift bed on top of the boxes of spare parts, he picked up Sari and placed her on the bed.

Sari remained still until he had left. She got up as soon as she felt it was safe and made a feeble attempt to open the door. There was a small beep signifying that the door was firmly locked.

She made a sound of exasperation and sat back down on the 'bed'. There was no option for her here, should would just try to fall asleep and hope for the best...

**About two hours later...**

A violent shake roused Sari from her strangely sweet slumber, jostling her from the bed. She rubbed her head absentmindedly. The previously locked door swung open and an alarm began to go off. "WARNING, AUTOBOTS DETECTED IN THE EAST CORRIDOR. UNLOCKING ALL DOORS."

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Prowl! Bulkhead! Ratchet!" The redhead called out in hope yet her hope shattered when she saw Hothead standing in the doorway.

"Come with me if you want to liveeeee!" He said angrily with a large hand outstretched. Sari looked at him reluctantly but the gravity of the situation settled in once there was a huge explosion coming from the hallway. Hothead struggled to not get blown into the room.

Sari quickly glanced at sign next to the door. 'Spare Parts Room West Hall'. They were on the other side of the ship!

Sari ran towards Blitzwing and he grabbed her with one hand. He pulled her close, shielding her from the flames that consumed the hallway. Sari had never felt so protected. She huddled closer against Blitzwing's chest, out of fear and wanting security. Closing her eyes tightly, Sari grabbed onto the Decepticon as if he were her lifeline.

Icy came into play and began blasting away at any obstructing flames. "Ze ship...it is going down." Icy's voice was low enough for only Sari to hear. "I vill get you to ze Autobots, you must escape with zem."

Just as Icy finished an explosion had blasted through a nearby door slamming Blitzwing against the wall of the corridor and the ceiling collapsed on top of him. Sari was flung forward and landed face down. She sat up quickly and looked back.

Random Blitzwing made his appearance once again. "Zat was...explosive!" His face changed to Hothead. "Get out, now!"

"But-!" Sari stuttered stumbling as the ship shook violently once again.

Icy interrupted. "Find ze Autobots...go!"

Sari didn't want to leave, at least...not without Blitzwing... Sure he was a Decepticon but the way he treated her...definitely not like a Decepticon would...

He had wanted to save her life.

"No! N-Not without you!" She shouted trying to pull Blitzwing out of the enormous pile of rubble.

"D'aww, don't worry little girl, I always dreamed about being crushed by debris! Wahaha!" Random laughed almost maniacally. Hothead appeared. "Go now! I will be able to get out later! Escape! Now!"

Sari felt herself being picked up to which she was against and struggled.

"There you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" Bumblebee began to run the other direction not even noticing the Decepticon.

"No! Wait! Blitzwing!" Sari cried reaching hand out to him as he receded into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

**Tsk Tsk, and Sari thought he was a baddie, well he is but, GAH you get the point! And yes I find that it was too short for my taste so now! I shall write outtakes!**

**Director: Opening Scene Take 4! Action!**

Lugnut: "I'll knock you- woah- woahhhh!" *Fall on top of Sari then gets up* "Erm..."

Sari: *Looking like a horrified, squished mosquito*

Random Blitzwing: "Still not light on you're stabilizing servos, Lugnut?"

Hothead: "Sariiiiiiiiiiii :o!"

Lugnut: "Eep?"

**Director: Take 8! Action!**

Door Lock Mechanism: "Voice Verification."

Random Blitzwing: "Oh hey, Lynn O. Liam, How's your husband mmm?"

Door Lock Mechanism: *Electronic Sigh* "Do you have to call me metal nicknames every time?... And he's fine..."

Random Blitzwing: "Oh, and do you have any servo salad by chance?"

**Director: Take 15! Action!**

*Door opens violently and Blitzwing is thrown in by the explosion*

Icy: "Not the entrance I wanted -.-' "

**Director: *Sigh*... Take 132... Action!**

Hothead: *Throws Sari* "Get douuuwwwnnnnn!"

Sari: *Gets up and goes to help Hothead out the rubble*

Hothead: "Save yourself, I'll get out with these awesome muscles arughahghhu!"

* * *

**Like my interpretation of what Arnold Schwarzenegger sounds like in writing? XD!**

**Happy Birthday Shannon, I hope you liked it :D.  
**


End file.
